Archive:Snimmy Siviil
Snimmy Siviil The Story Of A Gnome Background Snimmy's parents, Rollio and Cara, loved their three children very much. However, a large majority of their time, they were off on expeditions, leaving Snimmy, the oldest of the three, to care for the family, assisted by his brother Rimmii. Rimmii eventually grew tired of their home in Kharanos and ran off to Kalimdor with his fiance. Snimmy was left to tend to his sister Pippii, and after his parents had passed, he became poorer and poorer each year. His parents had left him a large sum of money that Rimmii somehow cracked into and took for himself, so with no other options, Snimmy moved to Stormwind for new opportunities. While Rimmii was in Kalimdor, he and his fiance adopted a gnome, Gizmic, who was nine years old. A year later, they got married, divorced, and abandoned the child. Rimmii ran off to live in a mansion somewhere lost in the mountains of Kalimdor and his wife was left with Gizmic. She was very poor and couldn't care for him, so she left him in Durotar with a man named Johnathan Lucas.Snimmy had made his way to Stormwind and found new opportunities everywhere. Pippii stayed behind in Ironforge. She had always loved the city. And lucky for them both, she did stay. Snimmy stormed through the entire city and looked into every door, every nook, every cranny. He was excited beyond imagination. Then, Pippii sent him a package.While in Ironforge, Pippii took up a job to pay the bills at the bank. When going through old records, she found some with the name Siviil. Upon further examination, she realized that Rimmii had taken their inheritence. She contacted officials and they gave a full sum to Pippii and dispatched soldiers to bring Rimmii to justice.Snimmy opened the box and found large sacks of gold coins overflowing, just sitting there. A note pinned on the box read, "Thanks for always being there. Love, Pippii" Snimmy thought that she had struck it rich, and so he scurried to Ironforge. The entire thing was straightened out.Gizmic by this time had been trained by Lucas to fight and made his way to Ratchet. There he used his few silver coins to purchase a flight ticket and took a ride on the boat to Booty Bay. When he arrived in the first large city he had ever seen, he was stunned. He wanted to stay so badly, but was instructed to find Snimmy in Stormwind. So, he headed off to Stormwind. By now, Snimmy had funded and founded his very own business, The Expedition Co., named in honor of his parents and Snimmy's desire to find new opportunities. Now, Gizmic arrives and after talking through the night and into the next day, he becomes Vice President of the company. To be continued... Involvement Strategy Electrical shocks wont hurt him much, and he is trained to defend the blade. If you want him dead for some un-azerothian reason, throw him off a cliff and pray his emergency parachute doesn't work, and if it does, might I suggest mobs of magic wielders? Quotes "If something blows up in your face, wear a mask. If it blows up in your hands, wear gloves. If it explodes inside you, make sure you have a bloody good lawyer!" "Place your bets and roll the dice in prayer!" "When you have a dozen fighters surrounding you, the worst thing you can do is provoke them. Second to that is running." "Well I didn't tell you to say that! Now she hates you!" "Eh..." "What the fel?!" "I'll be back." Trivia Favorite Drink: Stout of course! Favorite Color: White & Gold, Expedition Co. in mind! Height: 4'0" Weight: 128, but it is mostly muscle. Favorite Activity: Presidenting or Tinkering Favorite Holiday: Midsummer Fire Festival See also * Link External links * External link Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived